1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and in particular to crimpable strain relief ferrules that are attachable to a cable and a connector so that any load applied to the cable is transmitted to the connector housing so that the load does not effect the internal components of the connector.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is well known in electrical connectors to provide strain relief so that a load exerted on a cable is prevented from affecting the components within the connector. This is accomplished by anchoring a jacket of the cable directly to a connector housing. One way of doing so is to form the connector housing with a flange at a cable-receiving portion thereof and then by either spreading the jacket of the cable over the flange and attaching it thereto, such as by cable ties or crimp rings or by inserting the cable into the flange and then deforming the flange about the cable in a manner that retains the cable, such as by crimping. It is also known to over-mould a strain relief boot directly upon the cable that includes a strain relief tail extending along the cable and a strain relief body portion that may be held by the connector housing. Yet another known way of providing strain relief is to mould a strain relief body out of a deformable material and then use a metal or otherwise deformable crimp ring to deform the strain relief body such that the cable is tightly engaged therein. The body may then be attached to the housing.
While all of the afore going known strain relief apparatus perform admirably, it would be desirable to provide an improvement thereupon such that strain relief may be provided in a simpler and more economical manner. It would further be desirable to provide this strain relief in a manner that reduces the number of parts while still performing adequate strain relief. In addition, this strain relief should be provided in a manner that enables the cable to be easily coupled to the connector housing. Finally, it would be helpful if the strain relief were adapted so that the connector could not be assembled until complete crimping occurs.